Lo que Rin diría y los pactos homicidas-suicidas
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Y lo extraña y está bien. Si no le extrañara entonces no podría pedir un deseo; o en todo caso pediría lo mismo de siempre. Y si Rin está aquí, que nunca se vaya. Pero si Rin está lejos; que vuelva pronto. / Oneshot RinHaru. Este fic participa en el reto Deseos de Tanabata del foro Iwatobi Swim Club.


**Disclaimer:** Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Deseos de Tanabata del foro Iwatobi Swim Club._

* * *

Haruka sabía que iba a llover. Las nubes ya lo vaticinaban desde la tarde, y por eso no se sorprendió cuando las gotas comenzaron a desgarrar el color de los papeles colgados en los bambúes. A su lado, Makoto hablaba con Rei y Nagisa sobre posibles escenarios donde el mundo fuese conquistado por reptiles, gorilas o insectos. Convencido de que algún día la suerte se acabaría para los humanos; Nagisa les pidió hacer pactos y juramentos que dictaban desde pelear lado a lado, hasta rescatar todo el pan de Iwatobi-chan de la escuela.

—Oigan, ¿si llueve no se cumplen los deseos? —preguntó Nagisa con la tristeza flotando en sus ojos.

Haruka prestó atención a la pregunta, y todos miraron a Makoto quien se encogió de hombros y se rió nervioso.

—No lo sé.

Los pactos homicidas-suicidas se desparramaban sobre el suelo, y las risas y aseveraciones de Rei «El Negociador» se perdían entre la duda. El viento con la brizna se colaba entre la ventana entreabierta, y Haruka sólo pensaba en ello. Si es que acaso todo aquello valía la pena; cortar papeles y pedir buena ortografía, salud y amor. Si los dos amantes los veían desde el firmamento o si eran simples letras que se llevaba la lluvia entre suspiros.

Había cosas más allá de ello. Cosas que explicaban por qué las estrellas existían. Las supernovas que se apagan silenciosamente a millones de años luz. El big bang que estalla y entre nubes de gases comienza la vida. No había ciencia que afirmara la existencia de ningún romance ni ríos donde los deseos se hacen realidad.

Haruka estaba seguro. Si Rin estuviese ahí podría darles una respuesta. Aunque no la supiera. Miraría a los ojos a Haru y diría algo que lo convencería. Rin podía hablar de lo que fuese, y Haru asentiría porque confiaba en él y en su sabiduría adquirida por el paso del tiempo y las perras cicatrices que se aferraban a su alma. Entonces a lo mejor diría que los deseos se cumplen a pesar de la lluvia, porque los ríos corren más rápido y los llevan a donde tienen que llegar. Diría tal vez que cada papel era opio y la realización dependía de uno mismo. O quizá negaría diciendo que no creía en el Tanabata y que deberían ocupar su tiempo haciendo algo más. Haru podría sonreír y notar la chispa en los ojos de Rin. La cualidad única de sus manos de destrozar latas de aluminio pero no arrugar los papeles al cortarlos con las tijeras. Rin abriría la boca reprochando y Haruka le escucharía paciente para no avergonzarlo, sin decirle que sabía que el festival lo emocionaba aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

Los pensamientos de Haru se interrumpieron cuando Nagisa comenzó a correr en círculos por la pequeña sala de té, con un montón de papeles que firmarían en caso de que les tocase vivir el fin del mundo. Era curioso, sin duda; el que Rei estuviese seguro de poder negociar con reptilianos, pero abortara cualquier esperanza de protegerse si moscas y cucarachas se unían para llevar a cabo aquél plan diabólico que organizaban juntas desde hace milenios.

—Firma aquí, Haru-chan.

Se durmieron en algún punto entre tormenta y el cielo escampado. Haruka despertó cuando el sol le dio en la cara. A su lado Makoto se reía entre sueños y Nagisa y Rei se abrazaban con los párpados llenos de arena. Fue entonces cuando lo supo; los deseos del Tanabata no se cumplían. Al menos no lo hacían cuando llovía. Todavía extrañaba a Rin. Y si todavía sentía la necesidad de verlo, era porque el agua había arrancado el deseo de no extrañarlo y seguiría sintiéndose así. Así, tan solo.

Arrugó la manta entre sus puños y negó, sintiendo el vacío de su pecho. Aún no alcanzaba a frotarse los ojos con los dedos cuando sonó la puerta siendo aporreada.

—¿Rin? —se preguntó con la esperanza despertando sus sentidos. Quizá, después de todo, su deseo se había cumplido.

* * *

Hola :)

Es mi primer fic del fandom y estoy muy nerviosa (?), además de que me quedó muy corto y askdnk lo hice a última hora. Me disculpo por mis desvaríos y demás xD Ojalá todo haya quedado IC. Y si no, díganme... Realmente me quedó muy corto, haha.

Bueno, dejen su review para cualquier cosa y visiten el foro. :D Hasta luego.


End file.
